


First Date (dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [20]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Cute, First Date, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the dapper bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Wilford takes Jameson out into town for their first date. Also, Jameson can't eat ice cream properly.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	First Date (dapperstache)

Warnings: Inuendoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello, Jameson," Wilford whispered.

Jameson jumped and turned around. _William._

"So what are you doing today," Wilford asked, leaning forward.

Jameson softly smiled at him. _I have a date._

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Really peppermint with who?"

_I can't tell you._

"Do I know them?" Wilford whispered and leaned closer to Jameson.

_Yes._

"Describe them to me, my love."

_He's handsome, a cake eater and very crazy. He's flirty and pink. He has only been kind to me._

Wilford nodded and grinned. "That sounds sort of like me."

_I think he fancies himself in love with me._

"Oh he knows he's in love with you," Wilford whispered with a chuckle, kissing the top of Jameson's head.

Jameson blushed. "So it's me right?"

Jameson nodded and laughed silently. "Well then, I'm awful at planning things so I think a romp around town will do."

Jameson grabbed Wilford's hand and intertwined their fingers. He leaned close to Wilford and fluttered his lashes. "Don't do that. I'll change my mind about the date and go straight to the bedroom."

Jameson giggled silently and rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Jameson. Don't tease me." He said and waved a finger at Jameson, his face becoming serious.

Jameson nodded and gestured at Wilford. Wilford nodded and pulled Jameson close to his chest, disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke.

They reappeared in an alleyway and Jameson shivered, laying his head on Wilford's chest. "Forgot what that did to you."

_Our auras mix weirdly._

"It's because I'm so colourful and you're very grey."

Jameson stepped back and shook his head. He smiled at Wilford and pulled him out of the alleyway. "So where should we go?"

Jameson shrugged and continued to drag Wilford down the street. Wilford laughed and walked faster to catch up with the mute. "Slow down there bluebell. No need to rush anything. I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Jameson nodded and slowed down. "I feel like getting something to eat. What about you?"

_I could eat. What do you have in mind?_

"Well, I've gotten you pizza, waffles, bubble tea, cotton candy and what else?"

Jameson pointed to a small shop. "Ice cream?"

Wilford stopped walking and turned to Jameson. He placed his hands on either side of his head and pressed his forehead against Jamesons. "You haven't had ice cream?"

Jameson shook his head. _I was dead for almost a hundred years William._

"And you haven't had ice cream in the two years you were here?"

_No._

"Well then," Wilford said, letting go of Jameson's face and grabbing his hand again, "it is my solemn duty to get you ice cream."

Jameson giggled silently and Wilford swore he felt his heart skip a beat. "You're gorgeous." Another giggle. "I mean it. Inside and out. I think you're perfect."

Jameson shook his head. _I have flaws._

"And I love them."

_Stop it._

"I could compliment you all day," Wilford said and opened the door to the shop. "And I-"

Jameson put a hand over his mouth. His face had gone a bright pink and he glanced at the ground. He removed his hand from Wilford's mouth and looked away. "I'm sorry love," Wilford whispered and kissed his cheek. "Now let's get ice cream."

Wilford pulled Jameson to where they both could see the menu. "You like peppermint don't you?" Jameson nodded. "And chocolate?" Jameson nodded again. "Mint chocolate chip for you then." Wilford looked at the menu again. "Get a table for us to love, preferably outside."

Jameson nodded and stood on his toes to kiss Wilford on the cheek. He walked back out of the shop and sat at a two-person table on the patio. He stared up at the colourful umbrella above him. It was a red and yellow in colour. Not anywhere near Jamesons favourites but still just as pretty. He grabbed the pole it was connected to and spun it. It wasn't screwed on correctly and the umbrella spun so the colours blurred together. He smiled up at the umbrella and giggled silently.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?"

Jameson nodded.

Wilford grinned at him and set the ice cream on the table. Wilford grabbed Jameson's chin and turned his head towards him. Jameson smiled at him and Wilford laughed loudly. He let go of Jameson's chin and dragged the other seat closer to him. He sat down and gestured at the ice cream. "Are you going to eat it or will I have to?"

Jameson glared at him and picked up the cone. "Please say this isn't going to be like the bubble tea incident."

Jameson waved him off. "I wou-"

Jameson bit the ice cream. "God damn it."

Jameson grimaced and shut his eyes lightly. "You're supposed to lick it," Wilford said with a giggle.

Jameson set the ice cream back on the table and shook his head. _I thought it was like yoghurt._

"Cold isn't it?"

"I think I should hold a class. How to teach an ego who died in the '20s and were reanimated in the 2010s how to eat food properly."

Jameson rolled his eyes and turned away from Wilford. "Sorry, bluejay."

Jameson shook his head and grabbed the ice cream again. Wilford chuckled as Jameson began to lick the ice cream cautiously. "Does this mean that I'll have to teach you to su-"

Jameson slapped a hand over Wilford's mouth. _Actually, I'm fine with that one._

"What?"

_It was._ Jameson paused. _What do you call it? Oh yes, the roaring 20's._

"I thought I was-"

_You were the first person to do anything to me. I never mentioned what I had done._

"You rascal."

Jameson closed his eyes and laughed silently. "Is it good?"

Jameson nodded. _What did you get?_

"Cotton candy. Like I always do."

Jameson rolled his eyes. "You know I haven't had a mint chocolate chip in awhile. Mind if I try?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford grinned and grabbed the back of Jameson's head, pulling him in for a kiss.

Wilford pulled away from a now flustered Jameson. "Still as good as I remember," Wilford said, licking his lips.

Jameson leaned back in his chair and blushed. "So when do I have to get you home?"

_Actually, I told them that I had started a new book series._

"So they aren't expecting to see you for another two days then?"

Jameson nodded. Wilford grinned and placed one hand on his boyfriend's thigh. "Wonderful! I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

Jameson smiled softly and placed a kiss of Wilford's lips. "I love you too. Now then how about we finish this ice cream and take a stroll."

_That sounds lovely._

"Anything for you my gumdrop."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my wattpad. So thank you for that. Requests are still open. It might take me a while though. So apologies for any wait.


End file.
